Mei Xiaolong (Devil's Rising)
|Romaji = Mei Koryu (Romaji) Měi Xiǎolóng (pinyin)}} Mei Xiaolong is one of the female protagonists of ''Devil's Rising. ''She is a Human/Dragon Hybrid, who is the daughter of Tannin, the Purple Dragon and a former Dragon King, known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon '''and a famous human mercenary who was renowned as prominent martial art fighter and healer in China. After she met Nicholas and his peerage during their travels in the Oustergraht, under both Nicholas's persuasion (in this case, flirting) and twist of fate, she became a Reincarnated Devil under his peerage and joined the Varia Criminale. Appearance Mei is a beautiful, young girl with well-proportioned and curvaceous figures, standing at the height of 5'7 tops with violet-colored eyes with pale skin. Her hair is a long, waist-lengthen beautiful black hair with hime-cut styles and has spiky bangs. In her hair she wears a ribbon accessory to keep her hairs tied. Her main attires are black, Chinese dress with detached, fingerless-sleeves, a thigh-high stockings with pale-gold colored edges along her dress and clothing. Personality Mei is a very nice and friendly girl always trying her best in the things she does, which it was noted to be her biggest, cute points by the girls (causing them to hug her sweetly, while the boys comically cried for her kind, pure nature). And growing up as mercenary, she is the most serious when doing her job amongst her members, which it is kind of annoying noted by Nicholas. She also seems to be a crybaby as seen where she easily cry's when Bradley sexually harasses her or when she fails to do her job. Mei is also quite honorably and obsessed with protecting those who you hold dear due to her mother died to protect her from a stray devils in the past. History Mei Xiaolong is the daughter of Tannin, the Purple Dragon and a former Dragon King, known as the '''Blaze Meteor Dragon '''and a famous human mercenary who was renowned as prominent martial art fighter and healer in China. Until several years, she spent growing up with both of his family before unknown reason where she was left with her mother in China. One day, she fell into despair when she witnessed her mother's death at the hands of the stray-devils, causing her to go berserk and ended up killing the devils, and blaming her father for not being able to protect her. After the death of her mother, Mei stayed with her mother's relative in the clan where she began her training to become a mercenary. After working for several years in the clan, she became one of the top clan members with her spear and dragon-fire techniques, earning herself the nickname '''Blazing Dragon Empress. Plot TBA Power & Abilities Blaze Dragon Flames: Thanks to her draconic heritage, Mei has the ability to breathe fire. Mei's fire breath is said to have the power rivaling that of a small meteorite. Expert Spearman: Mei is well-versed in fighting with a spear and demonstrates great proficiency in it as her style easily use it for both offense and defense. When at the offense she uses her great power and speed to beat her opponents. Touki (闘気, Lit. "Fighting Spirit"): The years of intense training and combat experience allowed Mei to gain control of her base of life, granting her an enormous amount of Touki to further strengthen her power. When Mei uses his Touki, his speed, power and defense increase considerably. In fact, her life force is so powerful that even after shoot down by Nicholas's Emperor's Wrath condensed-bullet, she was able to fight head-on with Nicholas with relative ease instead of falling down like it would have for an ordinary Devil. * Expert Ki-Sensory: Thanks to her daily trainings and combat experience as martial art mercenary, Mei is able to sense Ki easily. It was demonstrated as she sensed someone's presence like Nicholas and his peerage coming over to their location. Future Sight: After her fight against Nicholas, it is revealed that when Mei and her mother was training in the clan's mountain, they were attacked by group of stray-devils which it costed her eyes and was saved at the cost of her mother's life. Her mother's eyes were transplanted unto her and along with its abilities, which while activated allowed Mei to see a few seconds into the future. It is said that Mei's mother was able to go head to head against Tannin, a former Dragon King, known as the Blaze Meteor Dragon in a battle. For Mei's case, she is highly proficient in its use that she is able to corner Nicholas in battle for short period of times. Immense Combat Skills: After training with the strongest and oldest mercenary clans in China since she was a child, her skill as an mercenary increased to where she's known as one of the top members of the clan. Immense Durability: Thanks to her draconic heritage, daily trainings and combat experience, Mei has a considerable tough skin of a dragon and could take several attacks with relative ease as it was demonstrated when she could take on Jeanne's Blade Blacksmith, Kruger`s punch and Marilyn`s magics. Immense Strength: Thanks to her dragonic heritage and daily training, Mei's strength increased to the point where she can take on serveral High-Class Devils. Immense Speed: Mei's speed is fast enough to keep up with Jeanne, who's a exceptional Knight. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to her years of combat and experiences from mercenary days, Mei became a master in hand-to-hand combat & martial arts and is able to fight for a long period of time. Promotion: As a Pawn, Mei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Flight: Being a half-Dragon & Devil, Mei can fly using her devil's or dragon's wings. Equipment Dragon's Spear: It is Mei's ultimate forged spear where it has dragon-slayer attributes. It was made during her travels as mercenary, where she collected the shards of metals and jewel dragons in order to forge a spear that is immensely durable and tough enough to held it in. Quotes TBA Trivia * Mei's appearance and personality is based off Rinchuu from visual novel and anime series, Maji de Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! series. * Mei's height is 171cm. (5 feet 7 inches). Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Varia Criminale